ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
OVERWATCH: DETA FORCE
OVERWATCH: DETA FORCE is an animated series based on the video game of the same name, the series is a mix of G I Joe: Sigma 6 and Alpha Teens on Machines Plot In a time of global crisis, an international task force of heroes banded together to restore peace to a war-torn world. This organization, known as Overwatch, ended the crisis and helped maintain peace for a generation, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery. After many years, Overwatch's influence waned and it was eventually disbanded. Now in the wake of its dismantling, conflict is rising once again. Overwatch may be gone…but the world still needs heroes. OverWatch edit Overwatch was an international task force formed during the Omnic Crisis, over thirty years ago. It championed the ideals of heroism, sacrifice, and nobility. Overwatch was created at the behest of the United Nations. As the nations of Earth struggled against the omnics, the UN pooled together their best soldiers and technologies to form an elite strike unit. Overwatch was that unit, consisting of"scientists, soldiers, adventurers, and oddities," and was intended to carry out asymetrical warfare against the omnics. Gabrielle Adawe was one of the key architects of its formation, while command of the unit was given to Gabriel Reyes, a member of a super soldier program carried out by the United States. However, while Reyes had overall command, Overwatch's overall structure was molded by John Morrison, who moulded the unit into a truly cohesive fighting force. Finding their strength, Overwatch was able to take out the force behind the omnic uprising, saving the world, and earning its adoration. For his services, Morrison was given the position of Overwatch's first official commander, while Reyes was passed over. In the years that followed, Overwatch was transformed into an international peacekeeping force. New resources and funding were given to the unit, giving it far-reaching global influence. Over the following decades, it helped to maintain peace, inspiring an era of exploration, innovation, and discovery, its range of research including space exploration, medical research. and climatology. In this particular regard, a series of eco-watchpoints were established to monitor the planet's changing climate. Overwatch grew into a global institution, and new agents were recruited. Those that grew up during this period are referred to as the "Overwatch Generation," as they were given a legion of heroes to look up to. Overwatch maintained a global communications network, and possessed one of the most advanced armories on the planet. New agents were brought into the organization as existing ones retired. It carried out operations against the terrorist group Talon and the ninja Shimada Clan. In the case of the latter, to its knowledge, it successfully dismantled it. It took a militaristic approach to maintaining this peace however, which generated some internal tension. Twenty years after its founding, Overwatch's influence waned, and the organization came under suspicion of corruption and sedition. A series of allegations were made against the group, including negligence resulting in high-profile mission failures; corruption and mismanagement; weapons proliferation; human rights abuses; and more. Protests broke out, the people claiming that Overwatch was the source of the world's turmoil. A special UN committee launched a lengthy and highly secretive investigation into the claims. As the UN investigation proceeded, Overwatch's Swiss headquarters was destroyed in an apparent accident. Among the casualties were Morrison and Reyes. The UN steadfastly maintained that there was no foul play behind this event, but anonymous reports indicate that a rebellion tore the group apart from within. On one side was Morrison, determined to hold together what remained of Overwatch. On the other side was Reyes, whose agenda remains unknown to this day. A battle raged between these men deep within Overwatch's base. At some point, their fighting triggered an explosion that destroyed the facility, killing both of them (supposedly), and numerous others. Angela Ziegler, head of Overwatch's medical research, commented in a UN hearing that the outcome was inevitable—Reyes and Morrison had drifted further and further apart, as Reyes had remained bitter that Morrison had been given the position of field commander instead of him. The UN committee, coupled with the loss of its headquarters and key members, were the two death knells that signaled the end of Overwatch, as the group gave into the pressure and it was eventually disbanded, thirty years after its founding, left in disgrace, its agents now the target of derision and suspicion in the media. The Petras Act deemed any Overwatch activity illegal, and liable to prosecution. In the five years since, mystery remains as to the nature of Overwatch's fall (at least within the general population). Suspicions exist that someone took it over to its detriment. But since its end, the world has become a darker place. The group continues to be memoralized however. Additionally, some former Overwatch members attempted to "get the band back together. Talon operatives conducted a raid on the abandoned Watchpoint: Gibraltar, hoping to gain access to the Overwatch agent database. They were foiled by Winston, who initiated an agent recall. Agent Lena Oxton immediately responded. The two went on to foil an attempted heist of Doomfist's gauntlet by Reaper and Widowmaker. Overwatch apparently re-organized itself into a recognised unit; it was called in to protect Hal-Fred Glitchbot as he came under attack by anti-omnic forces. Known Members Jack Morrison: Field Commander and super soldier Mercy: One of the highly ranking members and doctors of Overwatch. Reinhardt: A war veteran who was was involved in many of the political work that surrounded the organization. Torbjörn: Formerly the best craftsman in the organization, being able to forge weaponry of high class. Tracer: Being amongst the best in the Overwatch air force until she 'transformed', so she suddenly became a killing machine in the front-lines. Winston: A highly regarded and incredibly intelligent scientist with overwhelming battling skills. McCree: For a short period of time, McCree was leading the branch Blackwatch. Genji: After Overwatch members saved his life, Genji became an asset in dismantling the Shimada clan. Mei: One of Overwatch's top climatologists at Watchpoint: Antarctica. Pharah: former Helix Security International Lúcio: '''DJ; Freedom Fighter. '''Zarya: former Russian Defense Forces Duke: ? Scarlett: allies D.Va:D.Va is a former professional gamer who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Hana "D.Va" Song was once a progamer. She became a professional StarCraft player, who participated in the WCS Korea Code S League. At the age of 16, Song became the #1 ranked player in the world and proceeded to go undefeated for the next three years in all competitions. She became an international star, beloved by her fans at home and abroad, and toured in exhibitions around the world. A fierce competitor, Song played to win at any cost, and gained a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. At home, however, not all was well, as MEKA struggled to maintain its defense against the omnic that repeatedly attacked the nation. As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including Song. Seeing her new mission as a game, Song now fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Symmetra: Symmetra literally bends reality. By manipulating hard-light constructs, she crafts the world as she wishes it to be, in hopes of engineering a perfect society. Following the Omnic Crisis, the Vishkar Corporation of southern India began the laborious process of creating new, self-sustaining cities to house the nation's displaced population. One such city, Utopaea, was created using radical hard-light technology that enabled its architechs to shape the city's streets, utilities, and living spaces in the blink of an eye. After she was identified as one of the few capable of becoming a light-bending architech, young Satya Vaswani was plucked from extreme poverty and placed in the care of Vishkar's Architech Academy, never to return home. Isolated and lonely in her new life, Satya immersed herself in her education and training. She quickly grasped the applications of the technology and was one of the top students in her class. Satya approached hard-light manipulation differently than her peers, with their more procedural, mechanical constructions, instead weaving her constructs in the motions of the traditional dance of her homeland. Though she was one of Utopaea's top architechs, the Vishkar Corporation saw far greater potential in Satya's abilities. Giving her the moniker "Symmetra," Vishkar sent her on clandestine missions around the world to uphold its corporate interests and expand its influence into other countries. Symmetra believes her actions serve the greater good in society. But there are times when she wonders whether the control and order she desires are truly best for humanity. Zenyatta: Zenyatta is an omnic monk who wanders the world in search of spiritual enlightenment. It is said that those who cross his path are never the same again. A former member of the Shambali, he disagreed with the group's approach. He believed that the way to repair the problems between humans and omnics was not through dogmatic teaching but through interpersonal connection and engagement. Ultimately, Zenyatta followed his own path. He chose to leave the monastery and wander the world, helping those he meets to overcome their personal struggles and find inner peace. He believes that by forming people into relationships, the world can be healed, and a better society created. But, when necessary, he will fight to protect the innocent, be they omnic or human. Bastion: Once a frontline combatant in the devastating Omnic Crisis, this curious Bastion unit now explores the world, fascinated by nature but wary of a fearful humanity. Originally created for peacekeeping purposes, Bastion robot units possessed the unique ability to rapidly reconfigure themselves into an assault-cannon mode. But during the Omnic Crisis, they were turned against their human makers, forming the bulk of the omnics' rebel army. Following the resolution of the crisis, nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled. To this day, Bastion units still symbolize the horrors of the conflict. One unique Bastion unit, severely damaged in the final battles of the war, was left forgotten for over a decade. It lay dormant, exposed to the elements and rusting while nature slowly reclaimed it. Overgrown with vines and roots and nested upon by small animals, the robot sat inert, seemingly unaware of the passing of time. That was until one fateful day, when it unexpectedly reactivated. With its combat programming all but lost, it instead displayed an intense curiosity about the natural world and its inhabitants. This inquisitive Bastion unit set out to explore its surroundings and discover its purpose on a war-ravaged planet. Though "Bastion" appears to be gentle—even harmless, at times—its core combat programming takes over when the unit senses danger, utilizing its entire arsenal to eliminate anything it perceives as a threat. This has led to instances of conflict with the few humans it has encountered, and has driven it to avoid populated areas in favor of the wild, uncharted regions of the world. Gabrielle Adawe: Gabrielle Adawe was the secretary-general of the United Nations during the Omnic Crisis. He was one of the key architects in the formation of the Overwatch taskforce. After the end of the war, he admitted that he had possessed doubts as to whether Overwatch could succeed. However, he admitted that John Morrison and Overwatch had not only met the UN's expectations, but had surpassed them. Talon Talon is a criminal organization dedicated to the achievement of world domination through terrorist and subversive activities on various fronts, resulting in a fascist New World Order. .Dark Claw: 'the supreme leader of the terrorist organization .'Reaper: 'a deadly assassin that can move like a ghost through the battlefield, dispatching enemies and draining the life from their corpses, disappearing before their allies can catch him. second in command of talon. .'Widowmaker: 'A cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker is the archetypal sniper, grappling up to vantage points and lining up the perfect kill shot. .'Hanzo: 'genji's older brother who was captured and brainwashed by talon where he acts as Dark claw's bodyguard. .'Junkers: '''The '''Junkers is a group of cutthroat, lawless survivors living in the irradiated Outback of Australia. They are the only known group of humans living in the area, and they make their living by scavenging parts from the land, most of which comprise the remains of the detonated fusion core and its facility. they are employ by talon for demoltion or international crime . JunkRat: 'explosives expert .'RoadHog: 'enforcer .'buzzsaw: 'Chainsaw-wielding member of the junkers .'Hot Foot: 'Flamethrower-wielding junker .'Dark Bat: 'Master of disguise and leader of the junkers .'DR.Mind warp: 'Mad Scienist for ''Talon .'Gear head: '''A robotic scientist planning to rule Talon himself with an army of robots .'Dragonfly: 'Sabotage, demolitions and electronic warfare expert, and spy. .'Dark Wing: 'Rides on cybernetically generated wings of pure energy .'White Swan: 'the mistress of illusion who can confuse minds with her psionic powers .'Nightmare: 'immortal master of arcane .'Hard Shell: 'Bearer of a suit of robotic armor that makes him virtually unstoppable .'Sliver back: 'Super smart gorilla who is the arch enemy of winston .'Baron Black hand: 'warlock .'Ravens: 'Basic talon infantry troopers who serve as communications experts, computer specialists, security, and soldiers. .'Cobra Commander: ? .Baroness: '''? . '''R.A.T.: '''the Robotic Android Trooper serve as the bulk and primary soldiers of Talon's army, there are variants with different functions: * '''Ninja R.A.T. - A ninja-type R.A.T. * Aero-RAT - These R.A.T.s had wings. * Mantis - A R.A.T. unit driven by Reaper * Vector - A R.A.T. with a snake torso. * Virus - A ninja-type R.A.T. * Vortex - A R.A.T. with a single red eye, two laser-firing arm cannons, and tank-like wheels for feet. Its metal hide is very hard to penetrate. * DOOM ' - A Mega-R.A.T. created by Gear Head to destroy New York City. Locationsedit '''Hanamura: ' the home city of Hanzo and Genji. Hanamura offers a Japanese-style setting in full cherry blossom mode. The buildings are an interesting mix of modern Tokyo and ancient shrine. Most of the gameplay is in the long straightaways offered by the streets, but there are some small buildings to get caught up in and a few ledges to snipe from. Hanamura translates to "Flower Village". '''Numbani: '''This is one of the few cities where omnics and humans live together in peace. They've worked together to build the city, but are threatened by the villain, Doomfist. '''Watchpoint: Gibraltar: '''Gibraltar is an old Overwatch base built into the side of a cliff. Largely deserted, Winston is busy deciding whether to contact the Overwatch heroes to fight the new threats in the world. While monitoring world activities, Gibraltar is attacked by soldiers under the command of Reaper. They successfully subdue Winston - though not without great effort - and Reaper attempts to extract the base's database of Overwatch agents. Though he ultimately fails in his endeavor, this prompts Winston to trigger the recall of all Overwatch agents. '''Arlington National Cemetery: '''located in Virginia, is the purported final resting place of Jack Morrison. The elite soldier and former commander of Overwatch was laid to rest here after his apparent death at the organization's Swiss headquarters. The funeral, however, was more symbolic in nature, as his body was never recovered after the explosion that decimated the base. '''Dorado: '''Dorado is where people celebrate the end of the Omnic War with the Festival of Lights. Though there has been progress since the end of the war in rebuilding, criminal organizations remain in the shadows, trying to halt this forward momentum. Also home of the mysterious Lumerico corporation '''Giza Plateau: '''Beneath the '''Giza Plateau lies a top-secret artificial intelligence research facility. It is claimed that this facility is integral to the safety of the entire world. So important is it that the private security firm, Helix Security International, guards it around the clock. Pharah is employed by the security group here. Himalayas: '''unknown place where a few outcast robots - led by Tekhartha Mondatta - established acommunal monastery after the Omnic Crisis. One of the monk robots who lived there was Zenyatta. '''Hollywood Horizon Lunar Colony: '''The '''Horizon Lunar Colony was a space colony intended to serve as a launching point for humanity's next step in space exploration. In an effort to study the effects of long-term living in space, the station housed a number of genetically enhanced gorillas. Winston was one of these gorillas.The others banded together and rose up against the scientists, killing them and taking the facility for themselves. Included in the death toll was Winston's caretaker, Dr. Harold Winston. Winston himself built a rocket and escaped the colony to Earth. '''Ilios: '''Situated atop a small island rising from the Aegean Sea, Ilios is a postcard-perfect Mediterranean town, with a bustling harborside, winding paths for rambling hillside strolls, and gorgeous vistas. It is the ideal vacation stop for people looking for a place to relax, or for those interested in exploring the ruins scattered at the top of the island, where many artifacts and relics of the ancient world have been recently unearthed. .Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Overwatch Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series